List of Unused Content in Super Mario Maker
This is a list of unused content for Super Mario Maker. Unused data Unused costume data Several unused costumes are referenced in the game's CharaMarioTable.byaml file. None of them have graphics associated with them, however. Note that these names would not have been displayed in-game, as the in-game names are stored in a different file. These text strings are not present in the updated archives in updates 1.01 and above. *GoldenRetri *MarioUs *Muncher *Tetris *WindowsLogo Early Splatoon graphics *In the game's files there are early versions of clothes and weapons from Splatoon. Unused course element graphics There are several unused sprites found in the game files. Some sprites of Mario in Super Mario Bros. 3 suggest that ground pounding and wall jumping were originally going to be used in the other styles, outside of the New Super Mario Bros. U style. ''Super Mario Bros. Mario SMM-SMB-Unused-ModernMario.png|An unused graphic of the Costume Mario sprite with a slightly different skin tone. SMM-SMB-Unused-FireMario.png|An unused graphic of Fire Mario, internally referred to as "hipat.0". SMM-SMB-Unused-WeirdMario.png|An unused graphic of Weird Mario with an extra button. It is named "appeal." Enemies SMM-SMB-Big-Steely.png|What appears to be a Big Steely. SMM_Early_Stretch.PNG|An unused Stretch graphic. Big Mushroom sprites SMM-SMB-GoombaUnused.png|An unused Mario-themed Goomba graphic with an underground palette. SMM_Luigi_Cannonball.PNG|An unused graphic of a Luigi-themed Cannonball. SMM-SMB-Mario-ClownCar.png|An unused Mario-themed Koopa Clown Car graphic SMM_Bowser_with_Peach.PNG|An unused graphic of Bowser carrying Peach. -With-Luigi.png|An unused graphic of Bowser Jr. carrying Luigi. Unused_Stretch_Big_Mushroom.png|An unused Mario-themed Stretch Other SMM-SMB-Giant-Flagpole.png,11px-SMM-SMB-Giant-Flagpole.png|An early Goal Pole graphic from the E3 2014 kiosk demo. SMM-SMB-Unused-Toad.png|An unused graphic of a small Toad. SMM-SMB-Pink-Coin.png|An unused Pink Coin SMM-SMB-Clown-Car-Tear.png|A teardrop for the clown car. ''Super Mario Bros. 3 Mario Hipdrop (Small Mario).png|An unused graphic of Mario named "hipdrop." Wall_Kick (Small Mario).png|An unused graphic of Mario named "wall_kick." Hipdrop.PNG|An unused graphic of Mario named "hipdrop." Wall_kick.PNG|An unused graphic of Mario named "wall_kick." Hipdrop (Raccoon).png|An unused graphic of Mario named "hipdrop." Wall_Kick (Raccoon).png|An unused graphic of Mario named "wall_kick." Hipdrop (Fire Mario).png|An unused graphic of Mario named "hipdrop." Enemies SMM_Early_Stretch2.PNG|An unused Stretch graphic. Other SMM-SMB3-Pink-Coin.png|An unused Pink Coin ''Super Mario World'' Mario Hipdrop (SMW Small Mario).png|An unused graphic of Mario named "hipdrop." Hipdrop (SMW).png|An unused graphic of Mario named "hipdrop." Other SMM-SMW-Pink-Coin.png|An unused Pink Coin Unused palette graphics Several blank images are stored with the regular palette graphics. lyt is short for "layout". ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' m3_lyt_p_killer_00 "killer" is the Japanese name for Bullet Bill, suggesting that at one point Bullet Bills could be placed without needing a Bill Blaster. m3_lyt_p_sun_00 m3_lyt_p_sun_01 Possibly the Angry Sun, suggesting that it was a placeable object at one time. ''Super Mario World'' mw_lyt_p_killer_00 "killer" is the Japanese name for Bullet Bill, suggesting that at one point Bullet Bills could be placed without needing a Bill Blaster. mw_lyt_p_sun_00 mw_lyt_p_sun_01 Possibly the Angry Sun, suggesting that it was a placeable object at one time. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' wu_lyt_p_kutsukuribo_00 wu_lyt_p_kutsukuribo_01 "kutsukuribo" refers to Shoe Goombas which in the final game in the New Super Mario Bros. U style are replaced by Yoshi. wu_lyt_p_sun_00 wu_lyt_p_sun_01 Possibly the Angry Sun. wu_lyt_p_superkonoha_00 "superkonoha" refers to the Super Leaf, which in the New Super Mario Bros. U style are replaced by the Propeller Mushroom. See Also *List of Unused Content in Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Category:Super Mario Maker